


Cryosphere

by OdessaEyre



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdessaEyre/pseuds/OdessaEyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona's POV-trigger warnings for bullying, abuse, animal cruelty and misgendering-not done by Mona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryosphere

Mona didn’t go to church to listen to the sermon. She went because   
every Sunday morning, Alicia Torres would redo her ponytail five or six   
times during the first half hour of the service, and Mona was   
transfixed by her dark hair descending from the undone scrunchie. Her   
father was usually in a meeting in New York or Boston, and her mother   
seldom left the house, so Mona got to walk to church alone and watch   
Alicia out of the corner of her eye without detection.

On a Monday evening she read in an encyclopedia that “oceanographers   
follow icebergs because the cold freshwater they contribute to the sea   
can influence currents and ocean circulation far away from their   
origins.”

Three days before that, she had to hack her hair to her chin to get rid   
of the gum Violet Singer put into it after Mona fell asleep in church.

Mona’s mother asked why she “mutilated herself.”

Mona laughed and said she was emulating a character in a movie. The   
night after she read about icebergs, after a day when Danny Morais   
wouldn’t stop calling her “Morrie,” because she “sat like a dude,” she   
pulled out a purple floral notebook her Aunt Sharon gave her for   
Christmas. She wrote, “someday, I will influence currents far away from   
my origins” in the notebook 12 times.

That night, she still dreamed of her older cousin’s fiance putting her   
cat’s paw in the fire. But this time, she shoved him into the fire   
afterwards. The next morning, she emailed Aunt Sharon’s daughter in   
Detroit and asked about online resources that would teach her how to   
code. She surpassed her cousin in three months, and by the time Allison   
DiLaurentis started to heap injuries onto Violet Singer’s insults, Mona   
had begun to plan her first counterstrike.

(The quote about icebergs is from   
http://nsidc.org/cryosphere/quickfacts/icebergs.html).


End file.
